Soulmate
by oOStarryEyedOo
Summary: Rachel Berry makes a list of things she wants in a soulmate. Finn Hudson finds that list.
1. The List

**A/N: First _Glee_ fic. Yay! My second PULL update, too. What is PULL, you ask? Only the most awesome FanFiction project ever invented! ****PULL stands for Push Ur Limits and Learn. The goal is that you have to post something every otehr Friday. I started kinda late, but that's OK! It's a great project, organized by Bookaholic711. To find out more, go to her profile. Hopefully, it will help me achive my goal to post something under ALL catagories I read. Of course, since I just started reading _Glee_ fics a couple weeks ago, it was just another fandom I had to add to my list. :P Now I'll stop boring you with my odd FanFiction ways, and let you go on with the story!**

******Disclaimer: There is no way in heck I own this show**

* * *

My Dads don't believe in soulmates.

I mean, they love each other very much, but they say the idea of turning around and meeting your perfect match in a coffee shop is unrealistic and silly.

I never believed them.

I was ten when they told me. We were eating dinner and watching a really, really old movie. Daddy said it's one of the first movies ever to have sound. In this one scene where the girl turns a round and meets eyes with this handsome guy, both my Dads groaned. I broke my trance from the movie, asking them what was wrong.

"Nothing, Princess," Said Papa

"We just don't believe in that kind of stuff." Daddy explained.

I didn't make a big scene or start sobbing. I am an actress, after all, and the best at that. I simply nodded, said OK, and quietly excused myself from dinner.

Once in my room, I ran over to my CD Player and put in my the soundtrack of my favorite musical at the time: Wicked. Then, with Glinda and Alphaba singing about defying gravity in the background, I set to work.

I made a list.

I made a list of every single trait I wanted in my soulmate and tacked it up next to my bed. Every day for many years it would be the first thing I looked at in the morning, and the last thing before I went to bed. And I would promise myself, every day when I woke up and every night before I fell asleep; that I would find my soulmate and he would be perfect.

Throughout the years, many things were added, changed, and removed from The List. By my first year of high school, it looked like this:

RACHEL BERRY'S SOULMATE REQUIREMENTS

*He must be tall

*He must be sweet and caring

*He must have a voice

*He must have a voice that sounds AMAZING with mine

*He must tell me I'm beautiful every single day

*He must be able to play an instrument

*He must be able to sing all the songs from my favorite musical with me

*He must be romantic

*I must be able to feel a spark

*He must tell me he loves me before I even realize I feel the same for him

As soon as I started high school, I did a major clean-up of my room. I threw away many things, and put away many things. Somewhere in the process, I lost my list. I figure it was when I moved my bulletin board from next to my bed to over my desk. I realized it was missing that night before going to bed, but told myself not to stress about it because it was never good to be stressed out before a major performance, and the first day of high school counted as one.

I still remembered most of the qualifications, and managed to re-write it and tack it, once again, up on my bulletin board. I was hoping that by the end of the year I would find my soulmate.

Freshman year passed without any signs of a soulmate whatsoever.

As soon as the last bell on the last day of school rung, I inwardly moaned. Where was my soulmate? He was supposed to be here by now! This was causing me to wait too long, and Rachel Berry never waits. And she most definitely never waits too long! So I made a promise to myself. Next year, by the end of winter break, I will have found someone with at least half the requirements. And by the end of the school year, I would be dating him.

I was going to prove my Dads wrong.

* * *

My Mom is a great believer in soulmate junk.

She's a total sap when it comes to romance novels and sad lovey-dovey movies. Sometimes I can't bear to be in the same room when she's watching one or if she's reading one. She starts sobbing uncontrollably, insisting, "It's j-just s-so r-r-romantic!".

I never really believed her.

I mean, sure you can fall in love, but turning around in a coffee shop and meeting the eye's of your soulmate? It's just plain unrealistic.

A much more appropriate setting would be high school.

I mean, you practically spend every waking minute in that place for four years anyway (some of my teachers threaten it will be longer), so you might as well bump into your soulmate there, in a crown of hundreds of people.

Plus, who goes to coffee shops anymore?

Anyway, all this soulmate junk didn't even start up until yesterday. We were in Glee rehearsal, when Mr. Schu decides to make us all find songs and change their meanings.

Which got him a roomful of blank stares.

"That means," He began, pacing around the room in thought. "That you can take a song, lets say about loosing someone like a boyfriend or girlfriend, and you change what it means. So if it's about breaking up with someone, you could change it to having someone close to you dying, as long as the lyrics will let you do that. It's all about tone and context. If you can, try to make it about something personal..."

As he trailed off, talking about examples, I started to inwardly panic. How the hell was I supposed to do this? Maybe Rachel could help me...

After rehearsal, I approached Rachel and asked her to help me with the project.

"Of course," She stated, standing up straight and smoothing out her plaid skirt. "How does tomorrow afternoon sound, after school?"

I told her yes, and that's how I ended up in Rachel Berry's room, flipping through several stacks of old sheet music she had stacked in the corner of her bedroom. And that's how I ended up, while she's downstairs, getting something for us to eat, with a pice of paper that wasn't sheet music in my hands.

It was titled, "RACHEL BERRY'S SOULMATE REQUIREMENTS".

And that's how I decided to become Rachel Berry's soulmate.

* * *

**I don't think this actually didn't come out very well... It's OK, but it's not the best thing I've ever written...**

**Who saw the last Glee?**

**Um.**

**I was like, WTF when Mr. Schu started dancing like a... person who can't dance... I mean, what was he doing? We all know he can dance. And then those dream-like visions from the dentist... just... wierd...**

**Review!**


	2. Popuuular

**A/N: Whoo-hoo! Chapter Two! Ya! ... Enjoy the chapter.**

**Thanks To: Mixedbreedgirl, dante4everfan, princessgleeky, 888Marshmelow, et11414112, Nicole Mc, noro, hanna-jennifer, imagleek1234, and musicallygleek235 for reviewing! You guys all rock my socks off! And as a side note to Nicole Mc: I din't say I didn't like it, I loved it, it was just... weird...**

**Disclaimer: I doubt the owner of Glee is in middle school.**

**

* * *

**

I studied the list in my hands, knowing I needed to hurry or else Rachel would come back and find me staring at the list. I decided to tuck (Or shove. It doesn't really matter, as long as it's out of Rachel's sight.) it away in my backpack, but not before looking at the first bullet on the list:

*He must be tall.

Check. Thank God Rachel didn't put, like, "He must be blonde" or "He must be Irish" or something. I'm not sure what I'd do then... maybe bleach my hair and embrace my Irish side (not that I have one...)? Anyway, hight was not an issue for me. And if Rach wanted a tall guy, she had one. Three cheers for achieving something on the list without actually doing anything. Next bullet

*He must be sweet and caring.

Sweet and caring? I could totally do that. Piece of cake! Light, padding footsteps signaled that Rachel was coming back upstairs, so I shoved the list into my bag again and continued flipping through sheet music.

She entered the room, smiling her usual 100-watt smile, carrying a bowl of popcorn. Her flowery skirt billowed around her like mist... I think I've been singing too many love songs.

"Hey. I couldn't find anything else, so I hope you like popcorn!"

She put the bowl down on the bed in between us, and glanced at the stack of sheet music. Cocking her head (so that all her hair did that little bouncy thing I love), she looked at me with question in her eyes.

"Find anything?"

Jumping out of my trance, I glanced at the sheet music hurriedly, remembering why I was here in the first place. Mr. S, hard Glee assignment. Grabbing the first song I saw, I held it up to Rachel and grinned.

"I, uh, thought maybe I could, um, do this?"

Rachel looked at my choice, then to me, then back to my choice skeptically.

"Finn, are you trying to tell me something?"

Blushing, I looked down at the title of the song. It was titled Popular. Well, I'm popular, right? I mean, why couldn't I do this song?

"Finn, have you ever heard the song? Or even read the lyrics?"

I was talking out loud? Crap. I tend to do that a lot. Especially around Rachel... huh.

"I agree with you, you do think aloud much more than needed. Perhaps you should start thinking before you think... if you get what I mean. Anyway, since it's clear that you've never heard this song before, I think it's only proper I preform it to you before we decide you really do it."

I was doing it again? And what did she mean, I needed to think before I thought. It was almost as confusing as that time Quinn told me I needed to learn to learn. I didn't sleep for days over that statement... I was interrupted by the fist few note of a song beginning to play, and I watched as Rachel began to work her magic.

_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
__And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
__My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
__And when someone needs a makeover,  
__I simply have to take over!  
__I know- I know exactly what they need!  
__Follow my lead..._

About a minute into the song, and I saw why Rachel had given me a WTF face when she saw it... geez, I'm glad she didn't go ahead and let me do it... What exactly is the point to this song, anyway? A song about a girl tutoring a girl on how to be pop-uuu-lar? What kind of messed up musical was this for? I though you either had it or you didn't...

"Finn, again with the thinking out loud thing!"

Again? I sighed, and looked back up at Rachel. God, she was beautiful. No, not even. They're gonna have to come up with a new word, just for her. I really hoped I'm not thinking aloud again...

"I guess this means I'm back to square on again, huh?"

Rachel smiled and walked over to the stack of music. Rummaging through, she pulled out a couple of sheets and proceeded to pick out scroll through her iPod until she found the song she was looking for.

"You said you wanted to do something for your Dad, right?"

"Y-yeah. I, just, miss him, and I want to do something in his honor."

"Well, then, I think I have a song that'll match nicely"

The first few notes rang clearly through the air, as Rachel started to sing.

_No more carefree laughter_  
_Silence ever after_  
_Walking through an empty house, tears in my eyes_  
_Here is where the story ends, this is goodbye..._

She continued on singing, until the last few notes faded off into the air. She looked down at her feet, then back up at me, exhaling a big breath I didn't know she was holding.

"The song's called 'Knowing Me, Knowing You'. It's by ABBA. As soon as I heard you wanted to do a song about your Dad, this came into my head."

I smiled sadly, remembering my Dad. The song was perfect. I told her so and we practiced for the next hour until I remembered I told my Mom I'd be home for dinner.

"Oh, geez, Rach. I'm sorry, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

Rachel nodded smiling as I walked out of her room.

"Oh, and Finn?"

"Mmm?"

"There are more descriptive words than 'beautiful' I suggest you widen your vocabulary a little bit... But, thanks. That was really sweet."

"Right... You're welcome,"

I walked down the steps of her house and into my car before my brain fully processed what she said.

Wait, what?

Well, at least I have sweet down...

* * *

**A/N: If anyone hasn't seen/heard Popular, it's a song in Wicked sung by the lovely G-linda. Here's the link to the video: **.com/videos/watch/video/popular-christina-decicco-wicked/-231775010824?q=popular%20wicked  
** Or you can just look it up on YouTube... whatever you want...**

**Happy Saturday!**

**~Queen **


	3. Broken Chair, Broken Dreams

**A/N: Merry Christmas and happy PULL (visit Bookaholi 711's profile for more info)! Honestly, I'm trying to make this really short because I have people coming in, like, 5 minutes, so enjoy!**

**RLM: Crazy Little Thing Called Love- Michale Buble**

**Thanks to laylita83, hannah-jennifer, xXLove2ReadXx, PurpleStar94, et1141412, noro, and imagleek1234 for reviewing!**

* * *

Caring, huh? I sat on my bed, tossing a football up and down in the air. What was Rachel's definition of caring? I pondered (big word for me, right? Rachel taught it to me... See all Rachel has done for me? I'm now thinking at the level of a seventh grader, not a fourth. Big improvement.) this for a while, coming up with a few answers, but none of them seemed right. So I thought, and thought, until I finally came up with a plan.

It would come into play tomorrow, at glee club.

I showed up at glee ten minutes before everyone, even Mr. Schue, showed up. I headed straight to the chair in the dead center of the chairs, where Rachel always sits. Pulling out a wrench, I began pulling away while I reviewed my master plan.

_FINN'S MASTER PLAN TO WIN OVER RACHEL IN THE CATEGORY OF CARING:_

_Step 1: Come to the choir room early, before even Mr. S shows up_

_Step 2: Rig Rachel's chair to collapse when sat on_

_Step 3: Be sure that Rachel, for some reason, is late._

_Step 4: Sit in strategically placed chair so when Rachel sits in rigged chair, __you'll be the first to reach her_

_Step 5: When you reach her, show how concerned you are, take her to nurse, check __her temp., ect. Ultimately earn Rachel's view of caring._

Perfect plan, right?

Wrong.

Everything started off perfect, I rigged the chairs and was out of there in record time. As soon as I walked out, it seemed everyone else walked in. So I waited in the boys room, reading the bathroom stalls (Man, there are some BAD things written there...), until 3:30, when glee starts, where I sauntered in and sat right in my strategically placed chair, waiting.

As we waited for Rachel (I made sure she'd be late by switching locks on her locker with Mercedes'. It took me ten minutes to decode each, and let's just say putting a stethoscope to the lock doesn't actually do anything.), Mr. Schuester decided to give us a long lecture on the origins of Journey. Never have I seen the club look so relieved when Rachel and Mercedes rushed into the room.

"Sorry we were late, Mr. S. _someone_ switched our locks."

Maybe it was just me being paranoid, but Mercedes seemed to be glaring at _me_.

How the hell did she figure it out so quick?

"Fine, fine girls. Just take a seat,"

And that's when things went haywire.

Because Rachel didn't take her usual center seat.

Mercedes did.

The minute I saw her head straight towards that seat, I knew the whole plan was done with.

It was definitely one of those 'FML' moments.

CRASH! The chair collapsed, causing her head to fall straight in the lap of none other than Noah Puckerman.

Puck, who had dozed off at some point during Mr. Schue's Journey lecture, woke up immediately, yelping and practically falling off his seat, too.

"!"

Everyone was either laughing or screaming (though I'm not sure why. It's not like the chair was gonna attack or anything), and the choir room was in chaos.

The only one who didn't have a crazy reaction, I noticed, was Rachel. She was just staring at the chair, as if her dreams had crushed just like the chair.

* * *

"Hey, Rach! Wait up!"

I caught up to Rachel in the parking lot after glee, still trying to figure out what was eating her. She turned around, her chocolate hair flying around in the brisk October air.

"Yes, Finn?"

She stood primly and straight smoothing her skirt and waiting patiently for a response. If I didn't know any better, I'd think she was a young teacher that recently moved here from Boston to make a living.

...Wait, what?

Anyway, as I stood there outside the school parking lot, I realized I couldn't even remember what I was going to say, so I blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Your hair's pretty!"

"Um, thank you... Finn, are you feeling OK?"

Noting the fact we were at the edge of the parking lot, I idly wondered if she was walking home.

"Yes, I am. Finn, is there a reason you're here?"

Damn it! I did the stupid talking aloud thing again! I stood there for a moment, mildly flustered, (Okay, so maybe a bit more than MILDLY...) when I thought of a reason.

"Do you need a ride?"

Rachel cocked her head to the side for a moment, studying me, and for one scary moment I thought she was gonna laugh in my face and walk away, before finally answering.

"That would be nice,"

So we walked over to my car and started driving, and I noticed then, staring at Rachel instead of the road, that it still looked like something was eating her.

"...You alright?"

Rachel didn't look up or jump at the abrupt question, so I guess she had been anticipating it for a while.

"Finn... do- do you think no one likes me in glee club?"

It took me a moment to process that. Did people like Rachel?

Easy answer: No

Hard answer:

"Well, um, I-I like you. And I don't think, uh, Artie minds you, and I don't think Tina _hates_ you, so, um... no?"

Rachel frowned, obviously not satisfied with my answer.

"But do you think someone in glee switched Mercedes and my locks and sabotaged what is normally my chair? I mean, they'd have to know where I sit..."

Aw, crap. Now I had the girl of my dreams sitting here, ready to break down, all because of something I did. We pulled into the Rachel's driveway, and I gave her a long look before speaking.

"Rachel, no one_ intentionally_ did that stuff. It was probably just a mix-up

with the locks, and I don't think the chair was rigged for just you. I mean, someone could just want to bother someone in the club, just whoever happened to sit there. I guess what I'm trying to sat is; don't worry about it."

Rachel smiled at me before reaching out for a hug.

"Thank you, Finn. You're right. It could have been anyone, after all I'm not the one who ended up sitting in it, anyway."

I hugged her back, mentally savoring this moment, before pulling back.

"Bye, Rachel. And, uh, just remember, I really do care about you. Like, a lot."

Rachel beamed brighter than before (I'd make some sappy comment on what it did to my stomach or how it made my day, because it most defiantly did, but then it'd be to cliché.), and unbuckled her seat belt.

"Bye, Finn. You really are the most caring person I know."

With that, she opened to car door to go out, but not before leaning over and kissing me on the cheek- dangerously close to the lips.

I couldn't think straight for the next twenty four hours.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Holidays!**


	4. The Singing Master

**A/N: Happy Friday! Or Saturday, or whatever day it is while you're reading this. Happy every day! Anyways... I have nothing to say. Umm...*sigh* Just read the chapter. (This chapter was brought to you by PULL, bookaholic711, and viewers like you.) Oh! And for those of you who like to know when people update, check out my profile for an Updating Scheduel (I dodn't spell that right.). This story will be used mostly for PULL updates... but be on the look out for suprise chapters if I have another one done. :)**

**Thanks to: gleepotter, imagleek1234, derekandchloe4ever, Mrs. Monteith, way2domestic, hannah-jennifer, et1141412, ., and princessgleeky for reviewing!**

**RLM: Whatever's Stuck in Your Head by Will Do**

* * *

To be honest, I didn't give Rachel's list another look for a good month. Not because I was too lazy (or at least not entirely because), but because I didn't want to rush things. I figured Rachel needed time to process every thing on her list, to think, "_Hey, Finn really does care about me. Isn't that a requirement I put on my list?" _and start putting little check marks next to her mental list, just like I was doing with mine.

I also wasn't entirely sure what to do next, because the next bullet stated "He must have a voice", and I didn't know if Rachel already thought that, or if I had to prove myself like the Spartans did (or was that the knights? I'm not exactly a history mastermind.), or if I should just come back to that bullet on a later notice.

Simply put, I over thought that question like some people over think whether Lady Gaga or Ke$ha is better (which is a fairly good debate. Lady Gaga has the style and the message, but Ke$ha's voice is just…so… auto tuned. It doesn't matter anyway, because Katy Perry crushes both of them).

For what seemed like a year but was really a month, I wondered about this. There were so many options, and I wasn't exactly the best with decisions (especially when they involved things as important as Rachel). So I decided to ask an expert on the matters of winning someone over with music.

"You want me to _what_?"

I sifted from my seat on the floor, trying to find a position that was both comfortable and not totally nauseating to think about sitting in. Puck's room was not precisely a _clean _area.

Glancing up at Puck's position in the center of his bed (surrounded by dirty dishes and a suspiciously green substance), I tried rephrasing the question as best as I could without giving away what I was planning to do or who I was doing it for.

"To, um, help me, err, win over someone by singing?"

"And what exactly made you decide to come to the King of Badassness, who is not in any way or form the King of… whatever you just said."

I closed my eyes, remembering why I had come to Puck, who I was still on somewhat awkward terms after the whole Quinn Baby Drama.

"Remember last year when you wanted to date Mercedes?"

"Sure,"

"You were probably the last person on Earth she wanted to date, but you managed to win her over with that song about theater and dogs or something. Next thing you know, she's totally into you. How?"

Puck, who had moved from the bed to something that somewhat resembled a chair, leaned back and sighed contentedly.

"The key, you see, is what they want. Mercedes told me she wanted heart and soul, so I gave her heart and soul. Meanwhile, I made sure to find a song that matched up to her. Girls love it when we sing songs about that kind of matter. What does this someone want? Who is this someone? Do I know her? And more importantly, does she have a hot friend?"

Puck's amazing selfishness and total interest in only himself and hot girls never failed to astonish me. What was I supposed to tell him? Obviously, if I gave him too many details, he would figure it out (And probably witness me if I sang anything, then not waste a minute teasing me.)

"Um, she likes people who, uh, sing."

Puck studied me for a minute, tossing a stress-ball he seemed to pull out of the depths of the chair (that's what I was hoping it was).

"Berry already knows you can sing, dumbo."

"How'd you figure it out?" Witty response, Hudson. Real sharp.

"Everyone knows you're crazy about Berry. Well, except maybe Berry. Man, that chick can be DENSE sometimes."

"OK, so how do I win her over?"

Moving from the "chair" (and disproving my hope about the pile being a chair by kicking around, causing the pile to disappear but for a large puddle of garbage around him. Is it un-manly of me to find that absolutely revolting?), Puck began digging around the trash, looking for something.

"Do you actually hear anything I say, or do my words just float around in… _whatever _you've got up there? As I said, Berry knows you can sing. But if you want to lock that knowledge in that self-centered little head of her, do the obvious."

Puck pulled his head out from the mess triumphantly, holding up a half-eaten box of Cheez-Its and digging in, shoving a good portion of the box in his mouth.

"What's the obvious? And how old are those?"

Puck shrugged, crunching on more of the little orange snacks.

"I dunno. A day, a year. I don't keep track, I'm not a freaking librarian!"

EW. I gave him a sickened look before prompting him to go on about the _important_, not sickening part of this conversation.

"It's simple. If she needs to be reassured that you can sing, don't just sing. _Tell _her you can sing."

* * *

"Mr. Schue, I'd like to sing something."

Mr. Schue looked at me, startled by my sudden interest in glee club. Ever since I'd been pondering Rachel's Requirement, I'd been turning down solos, too worried about doing the wrong thing. He nodded though, always happy to have someone willing to showcase their voice who isn't Rachel.

I whispered my song choice to the band, and they quickly nodded, some humming out a few lines to be sure we were all thinking about the same song. Then I marched up to the center of the room and sang.

_"I'd like to tell you that,  
__I can sing,  
__And it's,  
__The best voice in town,"_

I continued into the chorus, which most of the glee clubbers knew and got up to join me, whooping and hollering along with the music. I ended the wondrous performance by jumping up in front of Rachel and practically yelling the last line.

_"I. Can. Sing!"_

The music ended as we all settled down, panting from the impromptu dancing and singing. As I finally took my seat next to Rachel, who's eyes were still glowing in the way they did when she saw a rare good performance.

Mr. Schue, doing something between a laugh and a shout, clapped and made his way back to the front of the room.

"Well, Finn is right, he certainly can sing!"

"I'll say,"

Rachel murmured that so quietly I hardly heard it, and as soon as I processed that I got that sweet feeling of victory I always felt when I accomplished something off the list.

I was one step closer to Rachel Berry's heart.

* * *

**A/N: ... OK, so not my best chapter. Meh, it's OK, but not my best work. Something about the way I wrote it... No, that song Finn sang is not a real song. I made it up. And no, the RLM isn't a song etither. Sorry if you spent an hour looking for it. XD I'm too lazy today to find songs that match up tp the chapter. It's been a long day...**

**I'm starting to think about changing the name of this story, but I'm not sure what I'd change it too if I did. If you have an idea, suggest it, because I just might use it. Oh, and if I do change it, don't worry, I'll inform everyone beforehand.**

**Review!**

**~Queen**


	5. Duets: Not the Way I Palnned

**A/N: Oh, snow days! What a wonderful thing they are. Right now, I should be taking a quiz in English class, but instead, I'm posting! Don't you just love snow days?**

**Thanks To: ****hannah-jennifer, ****laylita83, ****imagleek1234, ****i-am-a-nerdfighter, ****derekandchloe4ever, ****Bookaholic711 (labled as "Project PULL"), ****bonifaco 16, ****Emotionality, ****et1141412, ****Abbey, and ****noro for reviewing.**

**Brought to you by Project PULL. See the Project PULL profile for more information!**

**RLM: I'm considering getting rid of RLM's, because I can never find songs that realte to what's going on.**

**

* * *

**

"Duets!"

Mr. Schue scribbled the five letter word one the white board, therefore launching the idea for what I'd do for bullet number five:

*He must have a voice that sounds AMAZING with mine.

Looking from the bullet to the board, I leaned back in my chair and smiled contently. I'd do a duet with Rachel, showing her how amazing our voices together, causing her to realize I'm everything she wants in a man and soulmate and date me and marry me and live happily ever after with our two children named Cleython and Edtha. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy. Right?

Wrong.

Mr. Schue, being the dumb, different, wants-to-change-the-world kind of person he is, _assings_ the partners.

'Okay,' I thought, trying to stay positive. 'Maybe I'll be put with Rachel anyway. Mr. Schue knows how amazing we sound.'

"...Mercedes and Artie... And, to spice things up, I want Finn and Kurt! Rachel and Mike..."

Having the inspirational teacher who likes the "spice things up" sucks.

Kurt and me? Why the _heck_ would Mr. Schue do that? We'd sang together before...

Hadn't we?

Sometime during my mental rant, Mr. Schue had dismissed us. I slung my bag over my shoulder and dragged myself into the hall, falling in step with Puck.

"This is Bull!"

Puck kicked a can that looked suspiciously like beer underneath a locker. Evidentially he was as annoyed as I was about this.

"How am I supposed to show off my badassness with someone who was formally asked to stop dressing like a vampire, then freakin' _scared_ Figgins into letting her?"

I frowned.

"Tina's not that bad. And I think the fact she scared the accent out of Figgins is pretty, uh, badass."

Puck muttered something along the lines of 'dumb duets assignment' and stormed off in the direction of the parking lot.

I was about to follow him when I heard a soprano voice behind me.

"Have you given any thought to our duet yet?"

Kurt stood with perfect posture behind me. I don't understand how someone can have that much pride and posture when they're wearing a dress shirt and tie under a white sweat shirt. I mean, who does that?

Kurt caught the look I was giving his... statement.

"For your information, this look is just off the Louis Vuitton runway. I had it imported from the very fashion show in France."

Louis who? I hated it when Kurt went off into one of his Fashion Rants. I shook off the last statement and turned back to the topic of our duet.

"Hey, so Kurt... how would you feel about maybe doing this with, say, Mike instead. I mean, he really has a, um, talent and I think you could maybe, um,-"

Kurt put his hand in the air and stopped me.

"Whatever, Hudson. We all know you want Miss. Diva as your partner, though why you would want to work with someone that stuck up and snooty is beyond me. Listen. I don't care how much you want a solo with _that_, I'm not going to be second-bested to _her_."

Damn. Kurt walked ahead quickly, and I stood there helplessly trying to come up with some type of tactic that would convince Kurt to convince Mr. Schue that Rachel and I should be together.

By the time I finally figured out a somewhat good strategy, Kurt had already left the halls WMH and had disappeared into the misty outside world.

How poetic of me.

* * *

"Mr. Hudson!"

I jumped out of my seat, startled by the sudden noise. I then proceeded to fall out of my chair and crash into Lara Pepperman, which caused her desk to tumble down with her.

The class erupted into laughter, some kids even up out of their seats clapping and running around, using this as an excuse to quickly fill in their friends about the story they hadn't finished telling them during lunch.

Mrs. Sandburg frowned.

"Well, Finn, since you are obviously in the preforming mood, why don't you present your report next."

Mrs. Sandburg was known to be the toughest teacher at McKinley, the story being she was scared out of her job at her first teaching job, something about all the students writing things about fairy tales being real and handing it into her, tricking her into thinking it was a school for mental patients. Ever since then she had traveled from school to school, becoming rougher and stricter. And now she was here at McKinley.

But hey, some stories were just stories.

I stood up nervously, feeling a cold sweat coming on. 'Sure, Hudson, you can preform in front of hundreds of kids who think Glee Club's for losers on a regular bases, but you can't read off an oral report?'

I'm a complex kid.

"Today please, Hudson."

I stood up in front of the class, holding my paper in my hands.

"I think reverse physiology should only be used in some situations. Um, I don't, uh, think it would make sense to use it when you, err, know the person isn't going to believe you. Reverse physiology should be used in, um, certain situations like, uh-"

"Mr. Hudson, I don't recall you paper having any 'Uh's or 'Um's in it. Please read _only_ what is on the paper."

Mrs. Sandburg's comment made me even more nervous. I tried to clear my mind, and, taking deep breaths, continued on.

"In certain situations, reverse physiology should be used for example, if you want to convince someone that your idea is better,"

Like me convincing Kurt to let me be partners with Rachel. Wait!

"Ah-HA!"

"... Mr. Hudson, please sit down. Class, this is a pristine example if what you should not be like during a presentation. You shall _not_ stutter or add words in your report, nor shall you blurt out random sounds or words. An F, Mr. Hudson."

I rolled my eyes and sat down, but not even an F could tamper my mood (I was failing anyway)!

I knew how to win Kurt over.

* * *

**A/N: The outfit Finn described that Kurt was wearing was real. See it here: //images/Louis%20Vuitton%20Spring%20Summer%202009%20Mens%20Runway%20Pictures%20(121)_**

**Review, and kudos to people who are familiar with Mrs. Sandburg!**

**~Queen**


	6. They Call it Love

**A/N: I. Hate. Head colds. Heck, I hate being sick in general! But I doubt anyone enjoys it...**

**Warning: This chapter contains heavy doeses of Finchel**

**Thanks to: Rockerprincess83, hannah-jennifer, et1141412, imagleek1234, noro, FinnIsMine, and KKLOLOMG**

**Disclaimer: eelG nwo ton od I**

**RLM: Calling You by Blue October**

**

* * *

**

"So, Kurt!"

I dashed up to him after the last bell, hoping to start my genius plan early so I could get along with the singing-with-Rachel part.

"Given any thoughts to our song yet, Finn?"

Kurt kept his cool, parading down the halls as if he was at a red carpet event, not a crappy high school.

"Well, ya! I rethought it through and now I'm _reallyexcited_ about this! In fact, I think we should do a rap song!"

"A _rap song_, Finn? Who do you think I am?"

"Why, you're Kurt Hummel!"

"... What did you have for lunch, Finn?"

Crap. This reverse physiology thing was harder than I thought. Kurt thought I was on a sugar high, not overexcited to be working with him!

"Whatever. I've got to go. We'll talk tomorrow, Finn, _if_ you find some good suggestions. Otherwise, just don't bother."

He marched out the door, into the parking lot, and I was about to follow, when I heard singing.

_"Well I like the way your hair falls in your face_  
_You've got the key to me_  
_I love each freckle on your face, oh"_

That voice...

It was Rachel.

I ran back down the hall, following the upbeat melody until I reached the auditorium. I quietly (or as quietly as possible for me) crept into the big empty room, standing in the back row and watching Rachel practice.

She's always so beautiful when she's onstage. Watching her now, singing and dancing around stage to the bouncy track, I got so caught up in her. She seemed so full of life, so carefree, it was hard not to just run up and kiss her right then and there.

The song faded and Rachel stood satisfied and a little out of breath.

"Nice song,"

Rachel jumped, startled by my sudden appearance.

"Finn!"

"Who's it by?"

I walked up to the stage and she met me half way there.

"Taylor Swift. Jump Then Fall."

She listened to Taylor Swift? Heck, she _knew_ who Taylor Swift was?

"I don't limit my song choices to just 80's music and musicals. I enjoy Taylor Swift and The Black Eyed Peas just as much as the next girl. After all, the best performer knows not only their own forte, but others as well."

...What? Sometimes it's hard to understand Rachel, because honestly, she thinks at a level higher above even some teachers. But I love that about her. I love the way she'll ask questions that will leave Mr. Horn's face extremely confused. I love it when she'll know the answers to questions before teachers ask them. And then I love the triumphant look in her eyes when she proves that her answer is correct. Her eyes... I love their sparkle when she gets enthusiastic about something, the pure confidence that's always there. I love her hair because most people think brown is boring, but she proves them completely wrong. I love it when she's up on stage, and she's just so happy and young and _full of life_. Simply put, I love Rachel.

Whoa, whoa, whoa, _whoa_. How did I go from trying to decode what Rachel was saying to discovering my everlasting love for her? More importantly, I'd just realized I was in love with Rachel!

"Finn?"

I blinked, snapping back into reality. I couldn't stay in reality right now, though. I needed to clear my head.

"I, uh, gotta go..."

I dashed out of the auditorium, leaving behind a confused Rachel, and sprinted out into the chilly November air, leaning against the rough brick wall of WMHS, sliding down until I hit the hard cement.

"Oh, man..."

_Love_. It was something that was always odd for me, because I never understood it. How you say you love your crush and also your mother? Those were two completely different kind of emotions, roles, and people. How could it be the same feeling? It just didn't seem right to me.

Loving Rachel also brought up feelings of fear and shock. Last tine I thought I was in love... Well, you know what happened. Was I even ready to love again? I also couldn't believe I had thought about my love for Rachel so freely moments ago. The thought just came so... naturally. Not like with Quinn. With Quinn, it was just so _rushed_. I felt like if we were having a baby, I _had_ to love her. But with Rachel... it just flowed. It was so _natural_.

Loving Rachel. Honestly, it shouldn't have been such a shock, (I mean, I _was_ attempting to be her ideal soulmate, and if that wasn't love, what was?) but it just was so... _odd_. For so many years, I had known Rachel for being the annoying girl on the announcements and the usual slushee target. I remembered sometimes I'd sit next to her in class, or pass her in the hall, and not give her a single thought. And now I was in love with the annoying girl from the announcements. It's weird how life sometimes works out. If you had told me a year ago that I would be crazy in love with Rachel, I would give you instructions to the nurse's office. But here I was...

Crazy, mind-blowing, heads-over-heals in love with Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so not very much plot development here, just some Finchel. I guess we could call this a milestone in their relationship because this is Finn realizing his love... Hmm... maybe I'll do a oneshot about Rachel discovering it, too... Are we all excited for the new Glee? I've been suffering from serious withdrawl since the Christmas episode, and am stocked see this new one!**

**Thanks for the reviews (Read: me hopefully thanking you for the review you're about to leave...)**

**~Queen**

**P.S. Ahh! I forgot to add this was brought to you (like most chapters of this are) by Project PULL. Check it out! (And sorry to any people on alert who got the "new chapter" e-mail again)**


	7. I Sing A Lie

**A/N: Stomach flu sucks. Must keep this short so I can sleep more... :( Like normal, thank Project PULL for this chapter, as this is my biweekly post for it. **

**Thanks To: Rockerprincess83, noro, et1141412, gleepotter, imagleek1234, hannah-jennifer, and derekandchole4ever for reviewing!**

**Oh my gosh, I just realized this story has over 50 reviews! I'm so happy and shocked! Thank you guys so much and thanks to all my reviewers for making this have over 50! **

**RLM: Any old love song will do :)**

**

* * *

**

I was in love.

That's the only thought I had as I sat there, unable to wipe the grin off my face as I happily ignored the words Mr. Schue was saying (and basically anything else happing around me that Rachel wasn't involved in). It was Monday glee club, and I was still reeling from my realization of love on Friday. All weekend, her name seemed to echo in my head as I thought things through and realized I really did love her.

Leave it to me to take a completely normal conversation and make it a love realization.

_'This is crazy,' _I thought, turning my head to stare at Rachel- again. _'I've never felt like this before, not even with Quinn.' _I gazed at her chocolate eyes and hair, again feeling so... overwhelmed. This was just so different than what I had felt before, so much more natural and happy. I was in love, and I was proud!

"Finn!"

Mr. Schue's voice broke me out of my thoughts and back to reality. Startled, I jumped out of my chair and to the ground, making the usual fool of myself.

Snickers filled the choir room.

"Wha-?"

"I was asking if you and Rachel would like to demonstrate a art song, or as some call it, a lied."

"... What's a lied?"

Judging from the look on Mr. Schue's face and the chuckles of my fellow gleeks, it was probably what Mr. Schue had been lecturing about while I was off in Rachel-Land.

"As I just said, Finn, a lied like a European version of a love song. We're thinking about doing one for sectionals."

Love song... with Rachel... it was a win-win. I would get to sing a love song with Rachel while being completely platonic, and be able to check "He must have a voice that sounds AMAZING with mine" off the soulmate list.

The problem was... I had no idea what I was singing.

I guess this occurred to Mr. Schue, because he handed me some sheet music and whispered,

"Try to follow along as best as you can."

Luckily, it turns out a lied normally consisted of only one person (a.k.a Rachel), and I was really only there to do some harmonizing vocals in the background. I got to do all of the things above and not embarrass myself like I normally do whenever I open my mouth. Rachel's voice rang out clearly through the choir room, and when I sang with her... it felt so right. Our voices danced together, a perfect harmony. I didn't want it to end.

When it did, there was silence for a moment before the burst of applause and cheering from the impressive melody we just did.

"Wow,"

Rachel was out of breath, looking towards me as we sat back down.

"I never knew our voices sounded that good together. We sound... amazing."

With that, she took her seat and left me in a dazed state, stumbling around until I found my chair and could internally celebrate accomplishing yet another bullet. At this speed, I would be Rachel's boyfriend by the end of the year.

I couldn't wait.

* * *

**A/N: I'm really kind of mad about the Quinn/Finn thing on Glee right now, and not just 'cause I'm a Finchel shipper. My problem with the current Finn-wants-Quinn-back plot line is the fact Finn broke up with Rachel because he was hurt over what Rachel did (kiss Puck), but then he goes for Quinn, who did so much more than just kiss Puck? Ugh! It irritates me so! Hey! Any of you out there read Maximum Ride? I just finished ANGEL, and I have to say, I was really impressed! And- bam! I knew that Ella/Iggy one-liner in Saving The World was going somewhere! They're my new fav. couple!**

** Thanks for reviewing!**

**~Queen**


	8. Date

**A/N: Whoo! I've had a crazy week, from my birthday to having strep throat (those two happened on the same day, by the way.), to PULL to prepairing for finals... ugh! It's been hecktic.**

**Thanks To: FinnDaHottie, RockerPrincess83, noro, laylita83*, et1141412, DweezyMe, hprwhg00, hannah-jennifer, imagleek1234, gleelover95, and oftheheart for reivewing! I'm over 60 reviews now, and it amazes me! Thanks so much, guys!**

***- also, this chap is dedicated to you because I borrowed a phrase you left in a review, "word vomit", which I thought when I read it was halarious.**

**RLM: Whatever

* * *

**

_"You're beautiful."_

_Rachel looked up at me, smiling shyly._

_"You really think so?"_

_"Absolutely. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever laid eyes on. And that includes Anne Hathaway and Heidi Klum."_

_"... It's pronounced Klum, Finn. Rhymes with 'loom'. But that's okay- I don't care- I love you!"_

_"I love you too!"_

_And then Rachel jumped into my arms and we rode off into the sunset in my shiny new Prius._

* * *

If only...

Instead, when I told her that the first day out of the many to come, Rachel just smiled at me and said, "Thanks, Finn."

I was astonished. She didn't have a clue as to how beautiful she was in my eyes- I couldn't even find the right words to use- 'beautiful' didn't do Rachel justice at all! It would have to do, though. 'Beautiful' was the best word I could think of- besides, on The List it specifically said 'beautiful'.

"Finn, there ARE better words than 'beautiful'... Wait, what list?"

Damn it! It seemed my annoying habit of thinking aloud around Rachel had spread so I now did it around other people, too. Maybe it was just the thought of her that made me nervous enough to think aloud. I swallowed, hard, trying to make up an excuse about Rachel's list. Kurt stood next to me, awaiting an answer. His red satin button-down looked new and designer- Part of me wondered if that's where the money I lent Kurt yesterday went. I hoped not.

"The list... Of, uh, groceries. For tomorrow's dinner."

"Tomorrow's diner?"

"Yup."

"The one _I'm_ making?"

"Uh... Huh."

"So Finn, let me get this straight. You have a list of groceries for tomorrow's dinner, which I'm making... And one of the things on the list- despite the fact it isn't a food- is beautiful?"

This was the worst part about the thinking aloud thing- awkward and strange excuses that don't really make any sense. So I gulped nervously (though from the outside I'm sure I looked totally suave) and nodded. Kurt stopped walking for one nervous moment- but just when I was considering Plan B (Murmur "Nevermindjustforgetit" and run away as fast as I can), his face lit up with appreciation.

"Thank's, Finn. I'll see you tonight, then."

He continued down the hall and left me standing there, still in shock Kurt actually bought it. That is, Rachel's voice snapped me out of it (weird, normally her voice snaps me into it... Whatever "it" is.).

"Where are you off to this fine Thursday, Finn?"

Why were her questions always so complex? I stuttered for a moment, trying to figure out what she was saying.

"It's uh, the fourth... And my last class was English! Yeah, those wacky English teachers made me re-take the test, but I failed again. And... I'm going grocery shopping soon, I guess. Kurt kind of just decided I would. And, so... what were we talking about again?"

Ugh, me and my word vomit. Rachel frowned at me, confused.

"I asked you where you were going."

Ah! So that's what she meant! I nodded, showing her I understood, and told her I was going home. We walked and talked for a while, talking about food shopping and English teachers and Kurt's cooking, when she stopped and tugged on her rainbow-colored sweater, something she only did when she was nervous.

"So, um, I guess you're busy Friday night?"

I nodded. Ever since Burt's heart attack, Kurt had made Friday night dinners a bit of a priority. I didn't mind, most of the time, as long as Kurt didn't make me cook anything. I was really trying to figure out why Rachel seemed so nervous, tugging on her clothes, patting her hair, drumming her fingers on her binder...

"What about Saturday?"

I snapped back into reality, startled by her sudden question. Was I busy Saturday? Other than my weekly extra-ice-cold shower I took every Saturday morning, I wasn't doing anything. But why would Rachel want to know?

"No, why?"

Oh my gosh, there wasn't any big Glee thing this Saturday, was there? Last time I checked, Sectionals weren't until next month, but then again, I rarely checked a calendar! Now I was starting to get nervous. What songs were we doing? Did I have any solos? Where was I when we were planning all this?

"Um, I'm not either."

It was obvious Rachel wanted me to do something, but what? The main part of me was relieved there wasn't any big Glee thing happening Saturday, but now I was trying to figure out what WAS going on. Did Rachel want to tutor me or something?

Then something flashed in my head. A line from some movie Kurt made me watch... when the girl asked the boy what he was doing, and then he did the same and then...

"Do you wanna, you know, hang out Saturday?"

Rachel's eye's lit up. That was it, then! She wanted me to ask her out.

_Wait a minute._

Rachel. Wanted _me_. To ask _her_ out? Oh. My. Gosh. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh.

Rachel wanted to go on a date! With me! _Soon!_

This was a huge achievement for me! I was actually going on a date with the girl of my dreams. I'm fairly sure that was on my list I made of things I wanted to do before I die that I made in 4th grade (though, back then, the girl of my dreams was that girl who played Lizze on _Lizze McGuire_, but still.)! It was amazing! Incredible! Beautiful! "Epic Win" worthy! If I was Taylor Swift, I'd go home and write a song about it!

So we made plans to go see a movie and go out for dinner somewhere after, and then she had to go because her Dad was picking her up and he was there. Meanwhile, I stayed in my place, still in shock over what happned.

I had a date with Rachel Berry.

* * *

**A/N: Yups... I really have nothing to say, and feel kinda awkward typing this... **

**~Have a nice weekend. Queen.**


	9. Perfection

**A/N: It's such a beautiful day out here where I am, I just want to finish this up and get outside. :)**

**Thanks To: imagleek1234, hannah-jennifer, oftheheart, et11141412, laylita83, noro, ColourofWind, RockerPrincess83, and love for reviewing! It warms my heart.**

**RLM: First Date by Blink-182

* * *

**

At six o'clock that Saturday, I picked up Rachel for our date.

I was visibly shaking when I rang her bell. What if I was too early? Or what if her dads didn't like me? Or, what if, worst of all, I had just dreamed the entire thing? The cute, out-of-season Jack O'lantern suddenly looked like it was taunting me.

_"Hi, Finn! Watch yourself make a complete fool of yourself while I laugh in your face!"_

I shook my head, telling myself I was just seeing (hearing?) things. The November air suddenly seemed way too warm... What was taking Rachel so long? Was it true I really did imagine our encounter the other day and now I was really about to make a huge fool of myself? Oh, god... I began thinking of other reasons I could be at the Berry household on a Saturday evening in my best gray t-shirt and jeans.

There was a sudden draft in front of me, and Rachel appeared.

Oh. My. Gosh.

She was dressed like herself (girly dress, knee-socks, etc.), but a more, trendy version. Her bright, polka dot dress was paired with blue knee-socks and a pair of red sandal wedges. It was a combination that was totally Rachel, yet really trendsetting and kind of edgy, too. Her makeup was very natural, which I liked after being with so many girls who caked on too much. Not only did that look bad, but caking could be bad for your skin.

... Kurt needed to stop leaving his Teen Vogues out for me to read.

"Hi,"

Rachel seemed... Nervous? I'd never seen her be nervous before. Even so, I could see a excited sparkle in her eyes. Standing there, on Rachel's doorstep, it all seemed so surreal. It was crazy- I was actually going on a date with the girl of my dreams... I kept thinking it had to be a dream, because there was no way I actually had Rachel Berry's hand in mine, that we were really going on a date.

"So, uh, I figured we could go to that new pizza place for dinner. They have really good veggie burgers. And then I got tickets to the community theater's production of West Side Story after."

I pulled on the dark gray T-Shirt I picked out, suddenly worried. What if Rachel hated veggie burgers? Or what if she had already seen West Side Story? I bit the inside of my mouth, anxiously waiting for a reaction.

Rachel took a moment to react (which made me more worried), but when she did, she seemed really happy.

"You got West Side Story tickets? I've been wanting to see that since it opened last week, but tickets are impossible to get! How did you get them?"

"Kurt's, uh, in the ensemble. He scored me two tickets early on."

She grinned at me and led me to my car.

On the way there, it seemed I found this new, fresh side of Rachel: she seemed to ease up to me really fast (I hoped that was a good thing), and soon I had discovered this hilarious, confident, goofball side to her. If she like that more often, I later thought, she could have all the friends in the world. I found myself idly wondering why this took so long, why for so many years Rachel had just been the over-acheiever that sat in the front and was often bullied, only now, at least three years after I met her, to find that I was so deeply in love with her? It was just so strange, to think I had known her so long and without giving her another thought aside from the occasional asking for a missing pencil or getting notes I missed. How had I not seen her before? They say love is blind, but I still couldn't get why I hadn't noticed her before.

It was the first time I saw her sing, saw her with so much emotion and passion and _love _that I first felt something. It was when I felt so alone in the world, and suddenly she was there, that I realized this might be something more than just a little crush. And it was when I discovered about Quinn's baby and the fact Fuinn wouldn't work out that I knew she was the one.

And now, it would just take a little bit of convincing on her side to make her realize it too.

* * *

The date was one that left her reeling, although she hadn't really been on any other dates to compare with. It didn't matter, because she _knew _this had gone perfectly, from Finn taking her to the only restaurant in Lima that had veggie-burgers (she squealed on the inside that he cared enough to take remember that), to the production of West Side Story (everything about it was _amazing. _Rachel promised herself she would sign up for the next play the Lima Community Theater put on), to the perfect moment when she fell over and broke the heel of her sandal and suddenly felt stupid for letting Kurt put in this, only to have Finn call her pretty despite her messy features.

It seemed the night had gone too quickly, yet gone too fast. She wished she had more time with him, but time slowed down whenever he was around so she felt she had cheated time, at least for a few hours. She felt outstandingly pretty and perfect with Finn, and whenever they touched she felt sparks. He was always on her mind, so much she had started to wonder if it was possible to get a person stuck in your head the same way you can get a song to.

And when he walked her to her door and kissed her, just like in the movies, it was just so...

Perfect. Everything was perfect. It seemed, for just one night and one night only, she was in a fairy tale, and it ended in Happily Ever After.

* * *

**A/N: Who saw Tuesday's Glee? *Fangirl Squee* I don't want to spoil anything, so if you haven't seen it yet skip the next line.**

**Ahhhh! It was the _best_! With all the Quinn/Finn/Rachel drama to the songs ("Trouty Lips" was my fave.) to the Kurt/Blane love! Whoop!**

**Now that I'm done fangirling, I'd like to inform you this is about halfway over. I'm not sure exactly how many more chapters are left, but hey, who knows, right? I could finish this tommorow or in 40 years. There are, though, still many things on The List, so stay tuned!**

**Points to anyone who knows what song goes to this chapter (hint: Not the RLM). I'll change it to the real song after everyone guesses, although it's fairly easy if you know you Taylor Swift. Already know the song? Tell me in a review! **

**Review with song and thoughts on last Glee!**

**~Queen**


	10. Love Note

**A/N: I'm posting something out of state! Whoo-Hoo! I'm in Florida right now, hanging with the fam and my BFF Katie (find her in FF at iloveluke98). It's hot and humid here, a huge change from the cold New England...**

**Thanks to: Rockerprincess83, Jen, hannah-jennifer, fuckyafinchel, ColourOfWind, TotesGleek120, I-LOVE-COREY-MONTIETH, imagleek1234, noro, Helgaiceandicgirl, FinnDaHottie, misstiffanyboxblue, et1141412, chasingjava, Finnche114, for reviewing.**

**Wholly crap, there's a lot of reviewers now! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU to all of you!**

**RLM: Loca by Shakira (Okay, so, this song has nothing to do with anything else, but it's a fun song. :D)**

* * *

Being Rachel's boyfriend was actually a lot easier than I thought.

For one thing, she wasn't as high- matinence as you'd think. She was actually pretty normal (for Rachel standards, anyway). She was hardly difficult or annoying, and I still couldn't believe our one-month anniversary was coming in just a few days!

Which brought me another issue. Rachel's gift. I had already heard from Kurt that her gift to me was outstanding, and I was afraid my gift wouldn't be able to live up to whatever she got.

I paced around Kurt's spotless bedroom. His pure white on white on white bedroom made me feel like a garbage disposal. Kurt perched on the edge of his marshmallow-white bed, listening to my rant intently. After I finished panicking, Kurt just laughed.

I glared at him.

"What's the big joke?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, smirking. He daintily picked himself off the bed and strolled over to his vanity. I tossed myself down on a posh chair in the corner, next to Kurt's bookshelf.

"It's just so _cliché!_ You two are the king and queen of cutesy little moments that usually only exist in Hallmark cards!"

I gritted my teeth in frustration. Rachel and I were _not_ a cliché. We were unique. Special. There wasn't another Rachel and Finn in the world!

That was it! Rachel's gift! Suddenly, I knew exactly what I was gonna get her!

I jumped up from the chair, causing Kurt to jump up in the air. I ran up to him and smacked him in the back (rather forcefully, but I didn't care). Kurt exhaled quickly, glowering at me.

_"What?"_

I grinned, in too much of a hurry to start Rachel's gift to bother explaining my genius idea to Kurt.

"Gee, thanks for the explanation!"

Sarcasm dripped from Kurt's voice, echoing in the stairs as I raced up the wooden steps, eager to find what I was looking for. I snatched up a large stack of paper (it was going to take more than one draft to get this right...) and a cheap pen, then dashed upstairs to my room, where I began writing.

I must say, I really poured my heart into that letter. I described my feelings for her, how beautiful I thought she was, how I was so awestruck whenever I heard her sing. How I was officially whipped, and how much I truly cared for her. How I loved her. Then I carefully folded it, and sealed it with a piece of scotch tape.

So Rachel and I were the epitome of cliché. Great! If that was what we were, I was going to embrace it. And what was more cliché than a love letter?

* * *

"Finn! Don't forget to address those thank-you notes!"

My Mom's sharp voice rang through my head at 8:00 AM on a Friday morning off, far too early to be waken up by such a dumb chore. I rolled over in my bed, but I rolled too far, and ended up crashing to the ground, bringing my sheets, pillow, and alarm clock with me. I groaned, forcing myself up. The worst part of this was the fact I had already addressed my birthday thank-you's, and had just been woken up for nothing. Stupid thank-you notes.

The offending notes were stacked neatly on my desk, next to the addressed envelopes. I just needed to put the notes in the envelopes and mail them. Sitting off to the side was Rachel's note and envelope. It had taken me a long time to finish her note, and I had been too lazy to put it in the envelope last night. I swelled up with pride. The letter had come out really well, and I couldn't wait to mail it to her that afternoon. I imagined her face, shocked and happy as she sat in her living room in the blue sofa where she resided on Saturday afternoons.

The note wasn't the only thing I was giving Rachel. I planned to take her out on Saturday night, to a really nice restaurant Kurt had recommended. It was called _Ryve_, and was located on the outskirts of Lima, in a remote location not many knew about. I grinned goofily as I imagined tomorrow night, momentarily forgetting where, who, and what I was. Rachel tended to have that affect on me.

I was only half-paying attention when I grabbed the stack of thank-you's and stuffed them, too busy thinking about Rachel. I also put Rachel's note in it's respective envelope, and brought them all down to the mailbox. I smiled as I saw the mail truck round the corner. In a few hours, Rachel would know. She would know how much I adored her, how I thought she was so beautiful. She would know that I loved her.

She would know I thought we were soulmates.

* * *

**A/N: This is my very, very late PULL... I'm sorry! **

**Thanks for all the encouragement & love. **

**~Queen**


	11. Anniversary: Part One

**A/N: Hey, hey, hey. How are we all? I'm fine, thanks for asking... So, I think I need to find SOME WAY to thank all you guys, if you look at the amount of reviews this little thing has it's just over 100! Really, this makes me so happy! I'm so glad all you guys have stuck with this, through all the fun stuff. Let's look forward to the times ahead (I feel like I'm making an encouraging speech at a High School Grad)!**

**Thanks To: hprwhg100, oftheheart, Botherer 1337, noro, RockerPrincess83, imagleek1234, fuckyafinchel, and et1141412 for reviewing, you silly gumbas!**

**RLM: ... Shall I even bother keeping the recommended listening music?**

* * *

Sunday evening, I stood at Rachel's doorstep, shivering in the dry December air. I had rung the bell what seemed like hours ago- why wasn't anyone letting me in? Just as I was about to ring again, one of Rachel's Dads answered. It was Chris, who I've always liked a little better than Neer- Chris was easygoing and liked football, while Neer was somehow convinced I was out to kill Rachel.

Chris smiled at me, leading me inside.

"Finn! Nice to see ya! Rachel isn't quite ready yet, why don't you come sit- I made mini chicken salad cups!"

Chris led me to the kitchen/dining room and practically shoved one in my mouth.

"How are they? I'm worried I didn't put the chicken in long enough..."

They tasted like, for lack of better words, fancy food. I nodded at Chris's questions, mostly about my preferred clothing brands and skin care, and munched on the chicken snacks.

"Finn!"

I turned and caught sight of Rachel, then blinked several times to make sure I wasn't dreaming.

She looked outstanding. She was wearing a dark blue dress and simple nude heels, but it looked amazing on her, and suddenly I was in shock that I got such a perfect girl as my girlfriend. Everything she did left me breathless. The way she was right now- blue dress, nude heel, silver necklace- was what I wanted to think of when I thought of her. Not just because she looked hot, but because she looked so... happy. Her mouth smiled like it always did, but her eyes smiled too- something rare for Rachel. Smiling with her eyes meant she was really happy, glad and enjoying life.

"Finn?"

Rachel dragged me back down to Earth, looking at me cautiously. "Are you okay?"

I grinned.

"It's just… I can't believe I was as lucky as I was to get you as a girlfriend. Happy Anniversary."

I kissed the top of her head gently, and Chris grabbed a camera and ushered us to the front door.

"How 'bout some photos of the lovely couple?"

Rachel and I smiled and posed good-naturedly, but we were both glad when her Dads finally let us go. Rachel let out a breath as we strolled in the chilly air to my truck.

"You know, I love my Dad's, but sometimes they're just… ugh."

Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled. "I got you something… Happy One-Month"

She pushed a small wrapped box towards me, looking at me expectantly. I smiled excitedly, bursting with anticipation. Maybe Rachel hadn't read her letter yet and was going to now!

"Did you get my letter?"

Rachel frowned, pulling something out of her coat pocket.

"About that... I think you sent this to the wrong person."

My mouth formed a perfect "O" as I scanned the letter she had handed to me.

_Dear Grandma,_

_Thank you for the lovely pants you got me for my birthday. They fit me very nice, and I've gotten lots of compliments on it. It's nice to see that old people have an appreciation for fashion._

_Love, Finn_

_P.S.- Can I borrow $20? Actually, scratch that, my half-birthday is coming up. Now you have the perfect gift idea..._

Wait, so... My _Grandma_ got that letter? Oh, shoot... I stomped the ground, mad. Now not only did I look like a fool, now I didn't have a gift for Rachel. What was I going to do?

* * *

**A/N: K, this was part one. Part two is coming soon... So... how was "Rumors"? I thought it was pretty okay, but I DON'T FNICKING LIKE FUINN OR JESSE! GDI, get them awwwaaaay! I think Artie+Brittany are okay, but I was sorta glad when they broke it off... Fondue for Two was pretty funny. Hahaha... Lord Tubington...**

**So, don't ask why I named one of Rachel's fathers Neer, it just... happened. I'm pretty sure they haven't mentioned their names on Glee, but people on here seem to like some name I can't think of and... Leroy. Like, why Leroy? Some please explain!**

**~Q**

***This wonderful work of art was brought to you by Project PULL, a project aimed at getting writers off their butts and writing every other week! Join now (Though you'd be pretty late in the game...)!***


	12. The Dreaded Hiatus

**No, not a chapter... Sorry :(**

** This is a quick author's note alerting you that I will be taking a brief hiatus in Soulmate- don't freak out, it's only for about a month- I plan on having the next chapter up on June 26th. I've just decided to take a break for the last month of the school year so I can focus on finals and projects and passing. Thanks for understanding.**

** On another note, who saw the Glee finale last nig****ht? Not going to give anything away... but eepers! So amazing! If you haven't already, go. Watch it. Now.**

** For those of you who have, thoughts?**

**~Q**


	13. Anniversary: Part Two

**A/N: Whoo! Back in buisness baby! Thanks to all of you guys for putting up with that haitus, it was really helpful to hear all your support and patience about it. ****In case your wondering (which I highly doubt you are), my finals went fine, and today was my last day. Pretty awesome, minus the fact it's been rainy and cold all week long. Way to be a moodkiller, rain!**

**Thanks To: GallagherGirl530 (I love that seires!), Kkcutie (Yes, you were right. Care for some kind of prize?), et11414112 (Thanks for reviewing on every chapter so far!), fuckyeahfinchel (No more waiting!), kbwi2i691 (Thanks!), imagleek1234 (Thanks for the good luck wish, I did really good), and DunderMifflinite (I love that show! I'm keeping it in his perspective, yes, just becuase he's a fun person to write in!) for reviewing! You guys are so cool, ice cubes are jealous!**

**Disclaima: I don't own this, you crazy!**

* * *

The ride down to Ryve was fairly uneventful. I had told Rachel the letter, in fact, only one small part in her fantastic gift that had gone slightly awry, and that I'd give her the rest after dinner. Of course, now that I thought about it this would most likely get me into more trouble later on, but I'm not exactly great at thinking ahead. We spent the car ride down discussing wether or not Kurt liked that Blaine guy, then the conversation shifted to the latest episode of Bones, and we were mid-argument about if rabbits and hares were the same thing or not when I pulled up into Ryve.

Ryve is exactly what most people imagine a stereotypical fancy restaurant: quiet piano music, candlelit tables, snobby staff. Speaking of which, we were greeted by a very uptight-looking man at the door. I could tell just by looking at him some kind of snobbish comment would leave his mouth before I could even speak.

"Children. This is- and I highly doubt you know this if you live in Lima- a high class restaurant. For high class people. Not for little French Fry eating brats like you."

I gritted my teeth and moved forward, but Rachel put her hand on my arm as a sign to stay calm.

"Reservations under Hudson, sir."

The man rolled his eyes and typed some words into the computer. His eyes scanned the screen. I leaned over and pointed it out for him.

_Hudson, 7:30. Seat at table 4. Window view requested._

"Right there, sir."

The man, who's name tag read Pierre, glared at me and reluctantly lead us to a nice table.

"The waitstaff will be with you shortly. Enjoy your meal."

Pierre stormed away, and across from me I heard Rachel sigh quietly. I swallowed nervously as a chubby blonde woman came with menus, which she passed to us. After she filled our glasses with ice water she disappeared, leaving us to ponder over the menus.

"I think I'll get the gnocchi. What do you think?"

"The salmon, maybe. Or the seafood medley."

Rachel nodded at my choices and leaned her head back down over the menu. Soon the blonde lady was back to take our orders, and after we placed our orders she came with bread for us to eat until our food came.

I grabbed a roll and yanked a piece off, dipping it in the butter and. Rachel delicately picked one out of the basket and daintily opened it to spread some butter across it.

Watching her do that, it suddenly dawned on me how different we were. Rachel was so delicate, so proper and good. I was awkward and clumsy and had no experience with manners. How had someone like me end up with someone as perfect as her? I didn't get it.

Rachel swallowed a piece of bread and took a sip of her water. Then she spoke.

"Do you want to open your present now?"

_Damn it!_ Rachel's present! How could I totally forget about that? I swallowed hard, trying to come up with some kind of plan.

"Uh, I gotta... Use the bathroom."

I jumped up, shaking the table and starling Rachel. I muttered a sorry, then rushed into the nearest bathroom.

The men's restroom was decorated in emerald and blue colors, and smelt like

expensive soap. I leaned against the wall, trying to think of something. After five minutes, I gave up, smashing my fist against the wall. Classical music drifted through the room, reminding me how fancy this place was... Even the _music_ was fancy- Wait a second! Music! I grinned, a plan quickly forming in my head.

Rachel leaned back in her chair, smiling politely to the elderly couple waddling to their table. Where was Finn? It had been sixteen (not that she was counting) minutes already! A light melody suddenly filled the air, jolting her back to real life. It sounded like... Finn?

_"I've been awake for a while now, You got me feeling like a child now, _

_'Cause every time I see your bubbly face, I get the tingles in a silly place"_

She grinned as Finn jumped up to her table, singing the lyrics to her, for her, about her. His gift was the gift of love. Singing this song, in front of so many people (including the glaring waitstaff), meant the world to her. It meant more than just a song, it meant that finally, after waiting for months for Finn to finally become more open and public with their relationship, he was ready to fact the world.

She couldn't think of a better gift.

* * *

**A/N: Anyone know when the next season picks up? I'll go look it up... meh, I'm too lazy :D I'll do it later!**

**~Queen**


	14. Musicals

**A/N: Hey. It's been a while, huh? I know, I know. The problem was I had some writers block on this, plus I was working on my weekly PULL, and I've also been toying with the possibility of a new multi-chapter. More info on that at the bottom. **

**How's everybody been? Good? Bad? Fantasticaboulos? It's really been a while!**

**Thank's To: fuckyafinchel (Not sure yet. It's probably be mentioned in the next chapter), oftheheart (Thanks!), oO Gabgalrocks Oo (Thanks!), et11141412 (Gracias!), Anon (Agreed!), noro (Here I am, updating!), imagleek1234 (Thanks!), imabfamous (Thanks!), AndyPiary (Oh, my gosh! I'm so honored to be your first English fic! I speak Spanish too, by the way. Rocks to be bilingual, huh?), Rockerprincess83 (Thanks for all the info), and finchelwisher (Yeah, it's been a long summer...) for reviewing!**

**RLM: Anything from anyone of the musicals listed. I recommend No One Mourns the Wicked, since it's mentioned here.**

**Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, I changed my screen name! oOStarryEyedOo is my new one!**

* * *

It had been a week since our anniversary, and I figured it was time to go over The List again, since I hadn't achieved a bullet in a while.

_*He must be able to play an instrument_

Check. Another thing I could already do, no crazy plans necessary. Thank goodness for that...

_*He must be able to sing all the songs from my favorite musicals with me._

Oh, crap. That one could take a while...

Because I was an amazing boyfriend, I already knew what Rachel's three top musicals were: Funny Girl, Wicked, and Hairspray. She also liked Mamma Mia and West Side Story, but I decided to stick with the first three for now.

Slowly, a plan formed in my head. Once I finished studying the musicals to the point where I could sing from them, I'd invite Rachel over for a movie night, not telling her what movies until she got there and- _bonus!_- I'd be subtly humming songs from all the musicals over the week, so she would start to notice. When she came for movie night, I would surprise her with all her favorite musicals, and as soon as the first number of the first show started, I would burst into song and she'd look at me, shocked. "Why, Finn, you know this musical?" She'd ask me, a surprised look in her eyes. I, of course, would answer with a smooth, "Of course I do! Who _doesn't _know the musical soundtrack to *insert musical name here*?"

And then she'd check another thing off her list and kiss me and we'd all live happily ever after.

I knew the first step of the plan would be coming in possession of the musicals, and I knew just the place to get them...

* * *

"Finn, you are aware that half those musicals are Broadway, and there's you can't really get them on DVD unless you buy them illegally?"

I rose my eyebrows, studying Kurt. It was the night after I'd come up with my amazing plan, and I was standing awkwardly in Kurt's room, requesting the musicals. It had occurred to me that maybe this wasn't the best time to ask, because as I walked in, that Blaine kid was hurrying out, looking flushed and slightly embarrassed he stopped me briefly, asking me if I knew where Burt was. I told him he was down in the shop, and he hurried off in that direction. When I walked in the room, Kurt had seemed even more flushed and embarrassed than Blaine. I idly wondered what was going on, but didn't bother to ask- it really wasn't my business, and I had more important reasons to be here, anyway.

Kurt's statement threw me off. _Crap. _How was I supposed to get the musicals if half of them weren't available through DVD?

Kurt seemed to see my look and took pity on me. "You can, however, get them on YouTube... And, um, there's a way to hook up the laptop to the TV in the living room. I can show you... if you want."

_Perfect!_ All I had to do was learn how to connect YouTube to the TV, and I was good to go. I grinned at Kurt. "That'd be great! How'd you learn to do that?"

Even though he was behind me as we climbed the stairs up to the main floor, I could feel him blush. "Blaine showed me. We had a musical marathon last week, when you on your date with Rachel."

Turning around, I caught a glimpse of sadness before Kurt regained his posture. I frowned. Even if it really wasn't my business, Kurt was my brother now. We had to look out for each other. "You and Blaine doing okay, Kurt? He seemed kinda weird when he left."

"We're doing okay it's just... Finn, do you think I'm sexy?"

_Um._

"Oh! I'm so sorry Finn! I'm just kinda dazed right now and not really paying attention and- ugh! Sorry!"

I swallowed hard and turned to face Kurt. "Personally, Kurt, I don't think you're sexy. I'm your _straight _stepbrother and, um, that would be weird. But I think to other people, you, uh, could... Can we just forget about this?"

Kurt nodded. "Good idea. C'mon, I'll show you how to connect the laptop and TV."

We trudged up the stairs again, and I decided to never ask Kurt about Blaine again.

* * *

After Kurt showed me how to do the TV/laptop thing (and left several of the musicals I listed open on tabs on YouTube), he left me alone.

Getting comfy on the sofa, I opened up the laptop and clicked on the first tab. _Wicked (Kristen Chenoweth and Idina Menzel) Part One_, it was labeled. I maximized the screen and clicked play.

The show started with a blackout, then the lights slowly went up. Something that somewhat resembled a clock hung over the entire stage. The opening lines resembled that of The Wizard of Oz, which I remembered Wicked was supposed to be based off of.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as a loud song began.

_"No one mourns the Wicked..."_

* * *

"Finn? Kurt? Anyone home?"

Burt trudged through the house, looking around for his son or stepson. Carole was away until tomorrow morning, visiting friends who lived further away. He wasn't sure where Kurt or Finn was, but he assumed they were upstairs.

He grabbed some leftover pasta (whole wheat, fat-free, sugar-free, as Kurt had insisted on making) from the fridge, dumping a large portion onto a plate and dropping it in the microwave. Punching the little buttons, Burt suddenly became aware of a light snoring coming from the living room.

"Finn?"

Finn lay, fast asleep on the couch. It looked like Kurt had helped him set up the laptop so he could watch stuff on the TV, but he had fallen asleep while watching. Burt glanced at the screen. The end of a YouTube video shone on the screen, the top titled, _Wicked, Part 3._

"Oh, he did _not _fall asleep watching Wicked. He just did _not_!"

Burt turned to find his own son, glaring at Finn. "This something you two were watching?"

Kurt shook his head. "Finn was. I didn't have the honor of it. But now that he's shown me how horrible he is about watching musicals, we'll just have to help him out a little..."

* * *

"Explain to me why we have to watch them together now?"

Kurt looked up from where he was toying with the laptop and rolled his eyes at me. "Because, _Finn_. When you tried to watch them alone, you fell asleep- I still can't believe you managed to do that. Really, who falls asleep during Wicked?- so we decided it would be much better if we watched them with you to keep you awake."

By _we, _Kurt meant him and Blaine, who was currently sitting awkwardly next to me on the couch. After all, the only time we had really talked was when I saw him leaving Kurt's room the other day. I guess the two were okay now, or maybe they were always okay and I was just reading into it too much that day. I don't really know.

Kurt made his way back to the couch, jumping in between Blaine and I. The laptop sat in was on the coffee table in front of us, and Kurt quickly click play on the first musical we were watching (I'm pretty sure it was Wicked again).

This time, when the first song started, two more voiced joined the ones onscreen.

_"No one mourns the Wicked!"_

This was going to be a long night...

* * *

**A/N: If there was a third character option to put, I'd put Kurt. He's just so fun to write! Also, I wanted to give you a bit of a time frame, so you know where they are now. I know Finchel broke up in the real show, but this is AU if they never broke up. Everything else would be the same, though.**

**So the new story idea I've been toying with is a Klaine fic, based off of the 40's movie _Rebecca. _I watched it a few nights ago and found myself relating several of the characters (read: all) to characters of Glee.**

**I drew out a plot mountain last night, and I think I might start working on it as soon as this story wraps up!**

**~S**


End file.
